The Possibilities of Magic
by Naryam
Summary: Summary: Merlin is drawn to magic in the forest where he finds a women, Caoilinn  "kay-linn" , who could change Camelot for ever. Crap at summaries. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Merlin is drawn to magic in the forest where he finds a women, Caoilainn ("kay-linn"), who could change Camelot for ever. Crap at summaries. Rated M for safety.

Disclaimer: Do not own the characters of Merlin that would be BBC

Xxxx*xxxx*xxxx*xxxx*xxxx*xxxx*xxxx*xxxx*xxxx*xxxx*xxxx*xxxx*xxxx*xxxx*xxxx*xxxx

To say that Merlin was tired was an understatement. His feet and legs were throbbing from the many miles this hunting trip was taking. His arms were also dead from the weight of the three dead rabbits and tools he carried for his master - Arthur. Merlin hated hunting trips. They left him exhausted, sweating and craving a wash. His annoyance and exhaustion contributed to his already poor balance. Walking, without stumbling, only lasted about five steps. His latest fall left him in a heap with the unfortunate end of a dead rabbit on his face.

"That's it Arthur we are taking a break."

Arthur looked at his excuse of a servant lying tangled in a heap. Why he never learned to leave Merlin behind on hunting trips he doesn't know. But he had a sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with the comical side of seeing Merlin struggle with his tasks.

"Excuse me Merlin, but I'm pretty sure that I am the one that gives the orders and right now I order that we keep going. Think I want to up the challenge a bit. The section of wood ahead has some very fine deer, I believe."

Arthur struggled to keep in the laughter as his servant face showed the unmistakeable signs of disbelieve and annoyance.

"Come now, Merlin. Don't just sit there." Said Arthur with his back turned to Merlin, concealing his smile.

Merlin looked around his body. His legs were a tangled mess with the dead rabbits and the string that bound them. He didn't know where he was going to start working to successfully get himself up. After a few minutes of fumbling around Merlin was upright and walking in the direction in which his master disappeared into.

"Arthur, wait up. Where are you?"

Merlin took at a running pace to try and catch up with Arthur. He came into a small clearing were he saw Arthur waiting for him. From his stance Merlin could see that the prince was annoyed. But this isn't what stopped Merlin in his tracks. He could feel magic buzzing around him. He wasn't frightened by the tingling feeling it gave him. This magic was different to that which he felt when Morgause or any other sorcerer was around him. He couldn't quite place the feeling it gave him. He relaxed his body trying to sense where it was coming from. His body was drawn into the right-hand side of the clearing. With each passing step he could feel that the ground underneath him was becoming more and more unsteady until he heard a loud crack and he felt his body falling. The fall seemed to last an eternity, all the while he felt the buzz of the magic getting louder and louder, until the ground beneath him abruptly stopped his fall.

Arthur had seen his servant odd behaviour when he came into the clearing and put it down to Merlin being Merlin. He was just about to call out his name when he felt tremors beneath him. When he looked up from his feet he only saw Merlin's arms visible above the grounds surface before the newly opened hole swallowed him whole.

He dropped his weapons and ran to the hole stopping at its entrance and lying flat on his stomach. He looked into hole. Its end was concealed with roots and earth. They were so dense that he was only able to see the bottom through the hole Merlin had made when he feel through the roots. Arthur strained his eyes to see the bottom but there was no sign of Merlin.

"Merlin, Merlin. Can you hear me?"

He nervously waited for a reply from him. Seconds ticked by and there was no sign of Merlin. He was just about to climb into the hole to get the idiot back out before he heard a moan from below.

"Merlin? Are you alright?"

"Who the hell put that hole there?" Merlin joked.

"Trust you to be the one to find it, Merlin. Hang on, I'm coming down."

Arthur went into the hole, feet first, using the roots like badly built steps on a ladder, until he reached the end. He reached Merlin who was dusting himself down and seemed to have escaped any injury, miraculously.

The hole was a lot larger than Arthur has expected. In fact you couldn't really call it a hole. With the sun light coming down through the gaps in the roots above, he could see that it lead to a circular room, if you could call it a room, further down. There was a glowing light that was coming from the room which didn't make any sense to Arthur. Surely it should be darker in there, he thought. The sun's rays could not possible reach to this room with such strength. He was drawn to the room.

And so too was Merlin. The buzzing from the magic had surrounded him tingling at his skin since he had entered the hole. It played and danced on his exposed arms making him feel quite relaxed but anxious also to see the source of this magic. Usually when magic and Arthur met Merlin would be on high alert, ready to defend the prince but this time he had an unexplainable feeling that no harm would come to them.

When they passed the entrance to the room, Merlin could not have been prepared for the sight in front of them. Lying on a stone bed was a sleeping woman not much older than themselves. She was wearing a long white dress which has a green pattern weaving up along her front. Her hair was dark brown and curled slightly, resting on her bare shoulders. Her dark hair was in stark contrast to her pale skin. She was beautiful. And as Merlin got closer to her he realised that she was the source of the magic. It was humming out to him he was sure but what it was saying he didn't know. He was pulled out of his trance by Arthur, who was gently shaking the woman asking if she could hear him. There was no response at all from her. Arthur stepped back.

"She's frozen. We must get her out of here." Arthur said while unbuttoning his over coat.

Merlin had a sudden urge to reach out and touch the still figure. He stretched out and took her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze, willing her to wake up. Merlin sensed the magic built up in her and travel up his arm. It got stronger and stronger. He could both feel it and see it was her body was surrounded by a pale gold glow which was getting brighter and brighter until he felt her hand squeeze his in response. He looked up at her face in time to see her eye lids flutter open. Her big green eyes stared up at him questionably. It seemed to take her a bit to come to her senses.

"Hello, can you hear me? My name is Merlin." Whispered Merlin while flashing a smile, which he hoped looked friendly.

Arthur watched the whole scene with fearful eyes. Where had that gold glow come from? His gut told him it was magic, and with this thought he realised that he had foolishly left his weapons above on the surface. But looking at the woman's face had eased his tension – surely he would not need such a defence against her?

She made a move to get into the sitting position but was stopped short with what seemed to be due to dizziness. Merlin acted quickly placing his free hand behind her shoulders to steady her.

"Try to stay still, my lady"

She gently dropped her head to rid herself of the dizzy feeling

Her dizziness was passing, she looked at the man, well boy really, who was standing so close to her. She then realised that he was holding her hand while supporting her back.

"Am I'm ok now I think I can sit up."

Merlin slowly began to remove his arms so that the woman could sit up by herself. When he was satisfied that she was able to do so he removed himself from her and stepped back. The cease of contact left him feeling cold, and anxious. He could no longer feel the tingle of the magic but it was as if it was replaced by a bond that had unexplainably linked himself to the woman.

Merlin was pulled from his thoughts by Arthur clearing his throat. He glared at Merlin in reaction to what he had just seen.

"I am Prince Arthur of Camelot, this is my servant Merlin. We found you unconscious in this underground room. What is your name?"

"Caoilainn. My name is Caoilainn."

"Hello Caoilainn. Are you alright? Do you have any injuries?"

"No, I think I'm ok. I must get home, my family will be worried."

"Not to worry, we will bring you to our trusted court physician to make sure you are ok and we'll see to it that you are returned to your family. Do you remember how you got here?"

She thought about this question hard, but nothing, she couldn't remember. She knew she had had breakfast with her family that morning and had gone for a walk, but what had happened after this she had no clue. She looked at her surrounds to try to trigger some memories but there was nothing.

"I'm not sure. I don't remember."

"Not to worry, we will soon have you home."

Caoilainn didn't know whether it was because she was tired and hungry or what but she agreed to what the prince had said. She didn't have the energy to argue, which is what she would have done if circumstances were different. She felt the faint tingles of fear just under her skin. She wondered how she had gotten here, where ever here was - if her family were ok. She followed the Prince and his servant out of the hole, climbing up the long and tangled roots. On her journey to Camelot she willed herself to remember what had happened to her and why she had a terrible unease about it. Caoilainn was jolted out of her thought when her horse's hooves, or rather Merlin horse which he had given her, had hit the cobbled ground of the palace itself. There was no denying it, this place was beautiful.

Prince Arthur and Merlin lead her up a few flights of stairs which lead to the physicians' chambers. As Caoilainn entered to room she was greeted by the back of an old man who was fumbling around a table littered with potions.

Merlin stumbled over his bag and the old man turned to inspect the noise. Arthur started explaining the story of them finding the girl. But Caoilainn blocked out his voice as she studied the face of the physician. Something about him looked familiar. She couldn't explain it. It was only when he spoke to her that she realised who he was.

"My lady, if you could just sit down here please."

"Gaius? Is that you?" Caoilainn said, Delighted to meet a friend here.

"I'm sorry, my lady, have we met?"

"Yes Gaius, it's me, Caoilainn. What did you do to yourself? Were you experimenting with ingredients again? Yuck, your all old, but don't worry ok my father will find the antidote and we will have you sorted."

Merlin and Arthur looked at the exchange between Gaius and Caoilainn with amusement and bewilderment in their faces. Gaius does not take to being called old well but on the other hand Merlin wondered how she had known his name because he was sure they had not mentioned Gaius by name.

"Caoilainn, Caoilainn?" Gaius questioned as he studied the women in front of him. She did look familiar but…..It was when she gave Gaius that familiar side wards smile that realisation set in.

"Caoilainn, is that really you?"

"Yes Gaius, has you brain gone funny with the ageing potion?"

"Caoilainn, I have not aged with any potion, I have aged naturally. You have been missing of many decades. We all have, for a long time, presumed you had died."

Xxxx*xxxx*xxxx*xxxx*xxxx*xxxx*xxxx*xxxx*xxxx*xxxx*xxxx*xxxx*xxxx*xxxx*xxxx*xxxx

So there is Chapter 1! Caoilainn seems to be a mystery. Let me know what ye think. Next chapters will build in pace.


	2. Chapter 2

So here is chapter two. So sorry it's terribly late, that won't be happening again. Thanks for the alerts and favourites, and my first review. Thanks MistressWinter24, so embarrassed about my mistakes, hopefully they're not so bad here.

So without further ado, here's Chapter Two.

"Caoilainn, I have not aged with any potion, I have aged naturally. You have been missing for many decades. We all have, for a long time, presumed you had died."

Caoilainn just stared at Gaius. This was one of his more ridiculous pranks and she for one was not going to fall for it.

"Merlin, Arthur could ye please excuse us." said Gaius giving Merlin a pleading nod.

"Yes, certainly" replied Arthur.

Arthur had raked up many questions in his head to put to Gaius and this woman. He would have protested but he could see the look in Gaius' eyes and decided it would be better left until later. His father would probably be looking for him to "check-in" after his hunting trip anyway. Annoyance hit him when he realised he only had a few rabbits to show for it. His irritation grew more upon seeing Merlin's face. The boy looked totally transfixed on the poor girl. Nothing else could be done but to pull him by the handkerchief out towards the door.

Merlin made to protest from the abrupt interruption of his thoughts but couldn't figure out what to say. He had felt very protective of Caoilainn ever since he had felt her touch in the underground room. He hadn't a clue what to make of Gaius' revelation. Could she really have been trapped in there for such a long time? And if so it was most likely magic was the cause of it. His thoughts were interrupted again but Arthur's hand colliding with his check.

"Snap out of it Merlin. Now I must report to my father. While I am there you can attend to my horse, see that it is feed and watered. When you're done you can draw me a bath and then you can attend to me while I've dinner with my father and Morgana. When that's done you can repair and polish my armour, I need it tomorrow." Arthur smile grew as Merlin's face went from shocked after Arthur slapping him to outrage when he listed the chores he had to do. He turned and left his servant behind him. "Now… Merlin".

Merlin went out in the direction of the stables. At least he could get some answers from Gaius when he finishes with his chores.

Merlin knew that Arthur only asked him to tend to him at dinner because he could order Merlin around in the knowledge that Merlin would not dare give him an answer back in front of his father. Arthur did enjoy the banter he had back and forth with Merlin but seeing the look of seer annoyance building up in Merlin's face was totally worth it. Arthur was totally pulled out of his thoughts by a new topic in conversation brought up by the King.

"Gaius has informed me that you, Arthur, are responsible for the safe return of Princess Caoilainn."

"Am…..Yes father, my servant and I came across an underground cave where she was…..kept. We brought her to Gaius to insure she had no injuries." Arthur has left out his suspicions that magic had been involved as he was unsure of his father's reactions to this. He was also shocked at the title he had put in front of her name. "Princess….Caoilainn? Why did you…..Do you know her?"

"Yes. Well I know of her. Her father was King Andoro. He ruled the kingdom of the Escetia before Cenred invaded the kingdom and took it all for himself." A certain uneasiness came over Uther at the thought of Camelot ever been taken from him. Not that he would let that happen lightly. "He ruled his kingdom with the strength of his knights but also with magic. Obviously it was magic that shaped his downfall. Princess Caoilainn was captured by King Andoro's most trusted advisor, his court sorcerer, in an attempt to distract the King and weaken the kingdom." King Uther had a series of flashbacks of sorcerers and witches he had come across during the Purge. He would not fall to the same faith as King Andoro. His actions over the past twenty or so years would ensure this. Magic had no place in Camelot. "I had met King Andoro in my youth. I do not remember all his family, he had many daughters and one son, but Princess Caoilainn does look familiar to me. Well I suppose technically she is no longer a Princess seen as her family no longer rule but she is still a royal and will be treated as such. She has too greatly felt the pain caused by magic. Morgana I can count on you to make her feel welcome here?"

"Yes of course, my Lord. Anything she wishes. I will allow my maidservant Guinevere to tend to her until she gets settled." Morgana shot a questionable look at Arthur but Arthur looked just as dumfounded as she did.

"Thank you Morgana that is most kind. She will be dinning with us tomorrow, I insisted she got some rest tonight; she has had a lot to take in."

"Does she know that her family is…..that the kingdom has…." Arthur couldn't imagine waking up in a strange place to find out that your family were killed and that the kingdom has been overrun. The mere thought of it left him feeling panicked and terrified.

"Yes she knows. It seems Gaius is familiar with her. He grew up in Ealdor which is in Escetia. He was training to be a court physician at their palace while King Andoro ruled. Well I shall leave ye with this news, I shall retire for the night. Good night Arthur, Morgana."

"Good night, my Lord."

Merlin couldn't have left the dining hall faster if he tried. He had so many questions for Gaius about the mysterious woman he and Arthur had found that he didn't know where he was going to start. He stormed into the physician's chambers hell bent on getting answers fast.

"Sit down Merlin, eat your dinner."

"Gaius who is this Princess Caoilainn, is she-"

"No Merlin not tonight, just not tonight"

And with that a very tired and sad looking Gaius turned to his bed ready for sleep that he knew will not come, for if King Uther found out the truth behind Caoilainn she would be put to death without a trial.

When Merlin woke the next morning Gaius had already left the cambers. This was not unusual as he often had patients to see in the lower town which required him to leave early but Merlin knew it quite likely had more to do with avoiding his questions. "But not to worry" he thought, "he can't avoid me for ever."

"MERLIN" Arthur had just flung open the door to the physician's chambers and he was not very happy by the looks of things either. "I thought I asked you to have my armour ready for the morning, as in this morning Merlin. There are new recruits arriving and what am I supposed to do without my armour?"

"Ah…" Merlin had been so curious to find out more about Princess Caoilainn that Arthur's armour had completely slipped his mind.

"Yes Merlin, so I asked another servant to carry it to you." And as if the boy was conjured out of the air, Merlin just noticed the servant at the door frame, looking far too happy and proud of himself for Merlin's liking.

"Would that be all, Sire?" said the servant giving Merlin an audacious nod.

"Yes that will be all, thank you." And with that the servant practically skipped out of the chambers, delighted that he got to be part of the princes scolding of Merlin. "Now I'm going to go watch the knights train for half an hour by which time I expect you to have these ready. That means no delays Merlin."

When Arthur arrived at the pitch the recruits were already there. They were suited up in their armour and helmets. Arthur could have been very embarrassed that his idiot of a servant did not have his armour ready for training but decided that he was going to tell the knights that he wanted to watch the new recruits fight against them on the side lines, this way he could take some notes on them. The knights seemed a bit unsure about this tactic but Arthur had given them his well-practiced "I'm the Prince" face and they carried on as usual. While watching the duals, one swordsman stood out in particular. It wasn't really that they were better than the others but they had a technique about them that was quiet foreign in nature to Arthur. Their footwork was very agile and their sword-work, while it did not have a lot of strength behind it, it was very precise in its target.

He gave a callout for Sir Leon to take on this fighter; he had wanted to see how the new recruit would fair against the experienced knight. Both opponents bowed to one another before they became a blur of swords and armour. At first Sir Leon seemed to have the upper hand. He had great strength behind each blow of his swords but each time his attempts were blocked by the shield or the sword of his opponent. Growing tired of having no success Sir Leon hammered down his sword again and again making his challenger step backwards in protest until the wooden fence put a stop to their movements. He was trapped. Right where Sir Leon wanted but he took too long in rejoicing in a win that was not his yet to claim, as his opponent ducked out of his grasp, swung their leg around in such force that it knocked Sir Leon on his back. Sir Leon opened his eyes to find a sword pointed inches from his neck. Applause broke out across the training ground as they, knights and recruits alike were all engulfed this pairing.

"Well done, recruit. You have shown some skill here today." Arthur was delighted to see this fight. Finally there was some fresh blood coming in that has a clue about combat. "What is your name?"

The recruit lifted their hand to removing their helmet and as they did so; the tie that was holding up their hair fell too. Her long brown hair twisted out of the bun and bounced down to its natural length, at the small of her back. "You've forgotten already Prince Arthur?"

"Princess Caoilainn?"

"You have your knights well trained, although maybe a few more lessons on when not to hesitate mightn't go amiss. See you at dinner tonight. Farewell Prince Arthur."


End file.
